Sonic Monsuno Unleashed
by Darpsonic6
Summary: This is my first crossover between Monsuno and Sonic. Doctors Eggman and Klipse use the Chaos Emeralds Energy to wake up Dark Gaia from it slumber. Will Sonic and Team Core-Tech stop them from their plan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sonic Monsuno Unleashed

Author: Darpsonic6 The Characters don't belong to me. Monsuno belong to Shout Factory and Sonic belongs to Sega.

Ch 1. The beginning

Up in outer space Dr Eggman has a base on the moon. Sonic shows up and use his spin dash to destroy Eggman robots. But Eggman has Sonic caught in his robot hands. Then Sonic use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Destroy Eggman's base. As Eggman make a retreat, Sonic catch up to him.

Dr. Eggman: Sonic, look. Take it easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!

Sonic: Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys.

Dr. Eggman: Gotcha!

As Sonic tries to escape, Eggman drain Sonic's Chaos energy and reawaken Dark Gaia. Then Sonic's arms and legs are growing and transform into a werewolf hedgehog.

Sonic: You really gone and done it this time Eggman.

Eggman: Ah Sonic, that's a good look for you Festive, So long "Friend".

Sonic was falling out of Eggman's Space station. When he wake up he was falling along with the black seven chaos emeralds and fell down.

Meanwhile Team Core-Tech was looking at a strange creäture.

Chase: What the Crag is that thing.

Bren: It look like a Hedgehog.

Jinja: Yeah but a werewolf version.

As sonic look at the people he see someone unconscious.

Sonic: Hey are you Ok. Pull yourself together.

Bren and the strange creäture are scared and ran behind a boulder.

Bren: Please don't eat us.

Sonic: You guys ok nothing broken.

Chase: Yes we are fine, thanks for asking Mr. monster guy.

Sonic: Mr Monster Guy. He look at himself. Look like things got pretty ugly.

Dax: Yeah look at those teeth and claws.

Beyal: What is your name my friend.

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Chase: Nice to me you, we are Tech Core-Tech. I'm Chase Suno.

Bren: I'm Bren.

Jinja: I'm Jinja.

Beyal: I'm Beyal.

Dax: And I'm Dax.

The Strange Creature ran because he can't remember who he is.

Sonic: Hey Don't worry we will get your memory back.

Chase: I'm sure someone in town will know who you are.

They all promise to help the creäture get his memory back.

When the sun goes up Sonic change back to his normal self. Everybody was shock.

To Be Continue.

This was my first chapter of the Sonic Monsuno Crossover. Please check it and I will continue the story soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Monsuno Unleashed

Ch 2 Getting to know you

When Sonic and Team-Core Tech were in th city in the morning time, Sonic was asking a question. What is that gem you are holding Sonic? Chase said as he looking at Sonic. That is called a Chaos Emerald, Sonic said to Chase. So how did you get here, Bren said. Well it's kinda a long story. Sonic explain to Team Core-Tech that he was fight Dr. Eggman and destroy his space station on the moon. But Eggman drain the Chaos Emerald energy at reawaken dark gaia with the help of Dr. Emmanuel Klipse to make an Monsuno empire and Eggmanland. That's when he was turn into a werehog.

Chase what is a Monsuno. Said Sonic. Chase tell him that a Monsuno are creatures that were delivered to Earth via meteors millions of years ago, and are the creatures the Monsuno show is based way Controllers release their Monsuno is to spin it out of their hand and the Core will hit the other person's Core or object, which will make the Monsuno come out of their can only leave their Cores for eight minutes. By telling their Monsuno to "Return" they will go back into their Core.

So is this what you usually like? ask Bren.

Yup this is the REAL me. Sonic said. Pretty cool huh. As Sonic look around for the same creäture he met last night, he saw him, Chase and Bren looking at the Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme. HEY what about your memories. Sonic asked him. Then everyone had some of the Ice Cream.

This Chip stuff taste delicious. He said. I'll say it not bad mate said Dax.

How about you give us a hand to find out who knows you Chip? Sonic said.

Chip said the creäture.

Gotta call you something,don't I? said Sonic. What you think.

Chip is a good and funny name. Said Beyal.

Now what do you say we look around and see if anybody knows you. said Chase.

Ok. said Chip.

While they were looking for someone for Chip to remember him,Team-Core Tech remember the mission Chase's father Dr Jeredy Suno tell them. He said to find the Punk Monks that are looking for Monsuno Tech. They can't find the person that remember Chip, then Sonic change back into a werehog at night.

While they are looking at the dark creatures, they saw an orange fox with two tails and a bald teenage boy who look like Chase and his Monsuno name Demise attacking the Monsters. As they were about to be finished off Chase, Lock, and Sonic help them attack the dark monsters. Hey there Tails said Sonic. Hey Six hows it hanging said Chase. I'm feeling ok Chase Suno said Six. Sonic is that really you said Tails flying down to Sonic. That's a new look. So who are you're new friends. Sonic explain to Tails about his new friends and Chase told Sonic about Six. He told him that his a clone of Dr. Klipse and himself. He broke free from his "Father" control. He heard that his "Father" and Dr. Eggman team up to reawaken dark Gaia by breaking the Earth apart to make him more powerful with the Monsuno energy. Tails tell the group that Professor Pickle at Spagonia University might help to put the planet back together.

Dad do you get the message said Chase.

Yes son I got it said Jeredy.

Good can you meet us at Spagonia University said Chase.

Sure me and Jon Ace will get there said Jeredy.

No problem my Tornado 1 will get us there in a flash said Tails.

And with our Monsuno help, we will get there in no time said Bren.

Leave it to you guys let's go said Sonic.

Airswitch

Glowblade

Neo Quickforce

Evo

Skyfall

launched Team-Core Tech said.

As they spin they cores their flying Monsuno came out. Six was riding on Evo with Chase. While they were following Tails to Spagonia City something was happening over there. Out of nowhere Professor Pickle is kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and Klipses. And at the same time Dr Suno is kidnapped by the Punk Monks. Will Sonic and the gang save them in time?

Thanks for the review please enjoy the second Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Monsuno Unleashed

Ch. 3 Rescue Mission

As they arrive at Spagonia City, Professor Pickle's assistant and Jon Ace tell them that Professor Pickle and Dr Suno is kidnapped with the Gaia Manuscripts. So what are we going to do said Jinja. I have an idea, we should spilt up into four groups said Tails. Bren, Jinja,Beyal and Dax you will go to Professor Tallis laboratory to rescue Dr. Suno while Tails, Chase,Chip,and I go to Dr Eggman's base to rescue Professor Pickle said Sonic. Six you stay here and protect the city if S.T.O.R.M shows up said Chase. Ok said Six. We will all meet at the University when we get back said Bren.

Neo Quickforce

Glowblade

Airswitch

Skyfall

Evo

LAUNCH they shout.

Bren, Jinja, Beyal, and Dax went to Tallis's lab and Tails, Chase, Chip, and Sonic went to Eggman's base. When Bren, Jinja, Beyal, and Dax arrive at the lab, the punk monks show up. Where is Dr. Suno you creeps said Jinja. You want him you gotta fight through us first said Drezz.

Punk Monks Launch they said. They half monsuno half machine came out of their cores and roar.

Arachnablade

Charger

Shellshot

Boost

Lauched they said.

Team Core-Tech's Monsuno came out and attack the punk monks monsoon.

Boost Turbo Strike said Dax and it attack x-100.

Shellshot Energy Ram said Bren and it attack vicegrip.

Charger Power Fortress said Jinja and it attack Turbine.

Arachnablade Raised Barrage said Beyal and it attack Staticjolt.

The Punk Monks retreated and Team Core-Tech rescue Dr. Suno. Thanks for the save you guys but where is Chase said Jeredy. Chase went to Eggman's base to rescue Professor Pickle said Bren good news because Professor Pickle knows about how to put the planet back together said Jeredy. Well that is interesting said Bren.

Meanwhile Sonic,Tails,Chase,and Chip was in Eggman's base when they saw the dark Gaia creatures. You ready Chase said Sonic. Ready Sonic said Chase. Chase spin out Lock and use Jaw of light to defeat the Creatures. Tails used his arm cannon to paralyzed the creatures while Sonic use his arm to stretch and punch the creatures. Sonic and Lock use a combo attack by using their dark and light claws to throw down the creäture until they disappear. Lock growl at Sonic which means thank you and Sonic gave a thumbs up. As they went into the base they found Professor Pickle. So this is Professor Pickles Chase said.

Professor Pickle are you alright, we came as fast as we could said Tails as he and Chip fly up there. Professor said Tails. Um Hello said Chip. How dare they call this culinary concoction food. Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents, FRESH cucumbers, sliced THINLY if you please! Am I quite right, Tails? said Professor Pickle. "I know I learn something today" said Chip. Professor it good to see you hadn't change said Tails. But tell me what brings you here said The Professor. We can to rescue you said Chase. Oh I see how rude of me said The Professor. Now it's about time some taught the chef how to make a perfect sandwich.

You can make a complaint later, Professor said Tails. Lets get outta here before Eggman and Klipse welcoming committee shows up said Sonic. Sure but let get the contents of the vault before we departing, said the Professor. Lock tear down that door, said Chase. Lock tear the door apart, then Tails fly to get the documents. Those documents are the only way to stop the crisis said Professor Pickle. Suddenly Chase got a phone call, hello this is Chase. Chase this is Bren, we rescue your dad. That's great guys and Professor Pickle is OK said Chase. Then he got another phone call, hello this is Chase, Chase this is Six we have a problem, Charlemagne's Striker Squad show up and Demise is running low on Power so hurry back please. Don't worry Six we are on the way, said Chase. Guys it look like S.T.O.R.M is causing trouble in Spagonia City. As the sun come up Sonic turn back to normal. I go on ahead to help Six said Sonic. As everyone was shock at Sonic super speed they, follow him back to the city.

As Alpha leader of the Strike Squad and his monsuno Tripwire about to finish off Six and Demise, Sonic, Chase, Lock, and the rest of Team Core-Tech came to the rescue. Sonic use his spin dash and homing attack to slow down Tripwire. Then Lock use Inner Shine and defeated Tripwire seeing him back in Alpha's Core. Neo Quickforce use ring cannon and Tails missiles attack and defeated x-ray's monsuno Blockade. Jinja use Skyfall Decoy trap and conduit claw to defeat Tango's monsuno Ironjaw. Beyal let MysticBlade to use Medusa Glare to defeat Kilo's Monsuno Warwing. Dax let Bioblaze to use Wave Cutter to defeat Bravo's monsuno Deadfall. The Strike squad retreated but they will be back. Alpha called Charlemagne and tell her that Team Core-Tech had stop their plans and he also tell her about the blue hedgehog and fox.

Meanwhile Charlemagne had a mini spy camera to listen to their conversation. These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts. They tell the legend of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago said The Professor. A disaster..? said Tails. Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time the planet has been broken apart into pieces said Dr Suno. Everyone gasp. The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creäture: the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia said Dr Suno. So how do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the world back together? said Jinja. Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman\and Dr Klipse's pre-mature wake-up call to thank for that. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic,Everyone, you must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally said Professor Pickle. Alright a planet size jigsaw puzzle, this will be fun said Sonic. I can agree to that said Chase.

Hope you enjoy this third Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Monsuno Unleashed

Ch 4: The first Temple of Gaia

Professor Pickle tell the group that the first temple of Gaia is at Mazuri. Sonic some weird guy in a moustache is causing a habit! said Bren. So that's Dr. Eggman said Chase. Yup said Sonic. Eggman's robots was about to attack the people unless they tell him to find the Temple of Gaia,but the villagers didn't want to tell him and was throwing rocks at him and orbot was laughing at him. So you dare to defy me, do you? said Eggman. Not so fast Robotnik said Sonic as he and Team Core-Tech was about to attack Eggman's robots. Sonic use his Homing Attack and Team Core-Tech use their Monsuno to destroy the robots. Yo Eggman, thanks for that "little skydiving" adventure the other day! said Sonic. I should have know you still be alive you meddling little hedgehog! and you must be Team Core-Tech that Eklipse told me about said Eggman.

What are you doing out here? said Chase. I don't have the reason to tell you!in any case I'm busy said Eggman. Just then Dr Eklipse called Eggman telling him that their invention is ready. I will be back to destroy you,farewell! said Eggman as he fly away. Is everyone alright said Six. The people said they are ok and thanks for the save. Then the elder of the village gave them a tablet to open the Holy Shrine. When they enter the Holy Shrine, Sonic turn back into a werehog because it like night-time in the Shrine. Then Chip open the door with the sun symbol using his bracelet.

As they went of through the Shrine, Sonic see Doctors Eggman and Eklipse in their new invention. Sonic run for a head start. Team Core-Tech spin out Lock, Demise, Neo Quickforce,Charger,Glowblade,and Boost out of their cores and they run next to Sonic. Eggman and Klipse saw them coming. Eggman! said Sonic. Klipse! said Chase. How did you get here so fast said Eggman. But no matter, your road ends here! said Klipse. Behold our new power.

Backslash Launch said Klipse. "Egg Beetle" GO said Eggman. Sonic, Bren, Six, and Dax you go and stop Dr. Eggman, Jinja, Beyal, and I will deal with that "mad scientist" said Chase.

Eggman was launching missiles at Sonic,but Six let Demise use howling fire to destroy the missiles. Then Eggman use the beetle's claws to crush Dan and Boost, but Bren let Neo Quickforce to use Spiked Horn to free them and destroy the claws. For the last attack Dax let Boost use Turbo Strike and Sonic using Light Speed Attack and defeat Eggman and his new creation. I will be back you trouble making teenagers! and stubborn little hedgehog! said Eggman as he retreats. Meanwhile, the others are busy dealing with Dr. Ekipse. Beyal let Glowblade to use Sonic Mind Scream to confused Backslash, Jinja tell Charger to use Energy Ram to bulldozed into him, then Chase told Lock to use Jaw of Light and defeat Dr Klipse and Backslash. This isn't over! said Klipse as he retreated. As they get their they see a temple.

Is this the Temple Of Gaia! said Chip. Let's check it out said Dax. Sonic and Chip jump while Team Core-Tech wing jump down to the temple. When they went inside the temple, Chip's bracelet glow and it show a little hole. Sonic put one of the chaos emerald's in there and the green chao emerald is back to normal. Tails and Dr Suno called the group and tell them that the first piece of the continent is back in place. Cool now we got to go back to Spangolia city and as Professor Pickle where is the next Temple of Gaia is located said Sonic. Suddenly Sonic, Chase, Bren, and Chip was getting hungry. Then the boys smell hot dogs. Eight doggies with the works pal! said Sonic and then he each give them one hot dog. Six never had a hot dog before so Chase tell him to try it. Six did try one bite and he like it.

Hope you enjoy the Fourth Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Monsuno Unleashed

Ch.5 Meeting Knuckles,Blaze,and Amy in Spagonia.

As Sonic and Team Core-Tech was about to leave for Spagonia, a horde of dark Gaia's creatures was after them. Even when Sonic is in his werehog form, he was running low on fuel and Team Core-Tech's Monsuno was out of energy from their last battle. But suddenly a red Echidna use his hammer punch attack to defeat the monsters. Then a violet cat use her flames spin to destroy the monsters and disappear. Sonic recogized the two creature. Blaze, Knuckles how you been said Sonic. Things are getting better and better said Knuckles. And everyone back home is doing ok and that's a new look! said Blaze. Uh Sonic, who are your friends! said Chase. Oh I forgot to mention, Team Core-Tech this is my friends Knuckles the Echidna guardian of the Master Emerald and that Blaze the Cat guardian of the sol Emeralds said Sonic. So you are Team Core-Tech said Knuckles. Tails told me about you guys. So what are the Master Emerald and Sol Emeralds said Bren. The Master Emerald contains special powers that control the Chaos Emeralds, that make it so powerful said Knuckles. The Sol Emeralds contains originates power from the Sol Dimension; it is like the counterpart of the Chaos Emeralds! Said Blaze. Anyway lets head back to Spagonia! Said Jinja. Team Core-Tech spin out Evo,Airswitch,Mysticblade,Skyfall,and Neo-Quickforce,Six was riding on Evo with Chase, Blaze is riding on Skyfall with Jinja, Sonic was riding on Mysticblade with Beyal,and Knuckles was riding on Airswitch with Dax.

As they were flying to Spagonia, Dax and Knuckles was having a conversation. So how long you been alone! said Knuckles. I been alone for so long now, I lost my parents because Dr. Klipse attack and kill them, said Dax. I can relate to that! Said Knuckles. My clan had been killed by a monster name Chaos. I'm the last remaining Echidna on my island said Knuckles. Look like we have something on common said Dax. We sure do said Knuckles.

When everyone arrive on Spagonia, they see a pink hedgehog hugging Sonic(still in his werehog form).Found you Sonic, I been looking for you "forever" said the pink hedgehog, you crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose. Then she said Sonic in his werehog form and confused that she see someone else. Sonic felt very upset that Amy didn't recognize him and everyone was upset too. So who is that girl, said Beyal. That is Amy rose, she is Sonic's "girlfriend" said Knuckles. Ok, so let's go see the Professor said Bren.

Sorry about the delay I was busy in school. Hope you enjoy the fifth Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Monsuno Unleashed

Ch. 6. The Second Temple of Gaia

Professor Pickle and Jeredy Suno located the second Temple of Gaia at Chun-nan. Dr. Suno contact Chase and tell him to go to Chun-nan. "Understood we will be right there" said Chase. "Come on you guys, let's get going" said Sonic. "Nightstone, Longfang, Boost, Skyfall, Glowblade, Launch" said Team Core-Tech as their Monsuno's spin out of the core. Six was in the Tornado-1 with Tails and Blaze was on the wing of the plane. Sonic was using his Speed Boost to catch up and Knuckles was Gliding in the air. When they arrived at Chun-nan, S.T.O.R.M were here first. "So, it looks Charlemagne is stirring up more trouble" said Chase. "Alright lets go down there and stop them" said Dax.

" I want you to tell me where is the Temple of Gaia" said Charlemagne. "I don't know where it is" said the elder. "Don't play dumb, our satellites indicates that the temple is around here somewhere" said Commander Trey. As Charlemagne was about to attack the elder,"a blue whirlwind came out of nowhere and blow the elite squad away". "Well that was a great performance there"said Sonic as he was looking at Charlemagne and Trey. "You must be the blue hedgehog the "Strike Squad" told me about" said Charlemagne. "And you must be the crazy lady that Chase tell me about" said Sonic. "And we are going to stop you from destroying the village"said Chase. "Core-Tech Launch" said Team Core-Tech. "Driftblade, Blackbullet Launch" said Charlemagne. "Riccoshot, Goldhorn, Venomeleon, Clipper" Launch said Commander Trey. There Monsuno's clash and starting to attack. Driftblad use Burst Barrage at Lock but Demise use Howling fire to reflect it. Blackbullet was attacking Evo, but Tails use his lasers in the Tornado to defend him. Evo returns a favor by using Mega Shockwing at Blackbullet.

Bren tell Neo-Quickforce to use Ring Cannon and Jinja tell Skyfall to use Spear Shine against Riccoshot and Goldhorn. Beyal tell Mysticblade to use Medusa Glare to Paralysis Venemeleon and Blaze use her burn dash to defeat him. Dax told Boost to use Turbo Strike and Knuckles use his "Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack" to defeat Clipper. trey grinn and said "thought you might need a Seismic Charge". Riccoshot electricfied Core-Tech's Monsuno and were almost out of energy, but Knuckles use his "Hammer Punch" technique to cause a earthquake to destroy Riccoshot and send him back to his core. Trey was surprise that an echidna with unbelievable strength could defeat a Monsuno. "Tails, Knuckles, you guys ready" said Sonic. "Okay" said Tails. "No worries" said Knuckles. Chase tell Lock to use Jaaw of Light, Six tell demise to use howling fire and Team Sonic use Team Blast Sonic Overdrive. Their combine powers defeated Driftblade. Charlemagne was so angry and started to retreat. After the battle the elder show them the temple of gaia. Chip Braclet glow and they get the red Chaos Emerald back, as well as the second piece of the planet back in place. "Ok, that's two pieces of the planet down, only five left" said Jinja. "Lets go back to Spangolia and see if the Professor and Dr. Suno found the others Temples of Gaia" said Bren.**  
**

Hope You enjoy the Sixth Chapter.


End file.
